Never Let Me Go
by Brokenxmelodies
Summary: Oneshot about how Zig and Maya maybe, just maybe, get a shot at love.


Heyy guys! Listen up: IO LOVE LOEV LOVE LOOOOOVE Zig and Maya! This cite needs more ZAYA fics! So here's my little oneshot, tell me what you think! Reviews are encouraged and accepted! :)

I don't own degrassi, but I own my ideas! :)

* * *

><p>"Zig!" I called, my voice banded with panic, as I raced down Degrassi's crowded steps. And there Zig laid, motionless on the pavement, blood streaming from his head. I jumped down the steps, dodging curious bystanders and scared students. "Zig!" I screamed once I saw the blood, and the shocking fact that his perfect emerald eyes were closed at the moment.<p>

I jumped over a boy who was longing on the steps and proceed to collapse onto my knees next to the man I love. The small pieces of gravel under my knees felt like daggers, but I didn't care. I pulled his head into my lap, stroking his face. I tore into my backpack, searching for my gym shirt. With a lucky star, I found it and I pushed it against the gash in Zig's perfect head in attempt to stop the horrific bleeding.

"…Maya…" Zig mumbled, opening his eyes half way. "…darling, I'm fine…" He tried to assure me. I could tell he was far from fine. His beautiful, charming, warm voice was gravely and tired.

"Zig, listen to me. Keep your eyes open." I said harshly. He managed a weak nod before he gripped my shaking hand with his. I spotted Katie on the sidewalk, just watching.

"Katie, for gods sake, call freaking 9-1-1!" I yelled. She complied by whipping out her cell phone and dialed the requested number.

"…Maya…"

"I'm here, Zig. I'm not going anywhere." I promised, while applying even more pressure to his wounded head. He responded by wincing, but didn't fuss. I could feel a bit of warm liquid soak onto my kakis. "Damn it." I whispered to myself, wondering what my mother would say when she saw the dark blood stains. She was already sick enough, with her ovarian cancer; she didn't need more laundry to do.

"I love you." He said suddenly, opening his eyes wider. I stopped cold and focused on his last words.

"You love me?" I half whispered.

"I…I always have…ever since I bumped into…you…going to art…fell in love…with you…never loved Tori…always wanted you…didn't mean to hurt her…love you Maya…only you…" he said, his voice unsteady and spotty. A warm tear rolled down his wounded face and sided onto my hand.

"I love you too. So much, Zig you will never know how much I love you." I said, tears now running from my eyes as well. He nodded and took a deep breath. I could hear sudden sirens in the distance.

"Good." He managed. I then bent down and pressed my lips to his. I could tell he struggled, but he managed to kiss me passionately and slowly. We pulled apart just as the ambulance and cop car pulled up on the side of the rode.

"…Maya…stay…" He said. All I could do was assure him with a nod. He reached up and touched my face. I moved the now blood-soaked shirt around a bit on his head and he cried out in pain.

"…Shit…" He mumbled. I kissed a tear on his cheek away and apologized.

"I'm sorry Ziggy. I'm so sorry." I said.

"…It wasn't you…Tristan…."

"Tristan did this?" I gasped.

"No!" he said quickly. A paramedic then raced over to us and knelt down next to me.

"What happened?" She asked quickly. I realized a second later that she was addressing this question to me.

"Uh," I started, not knowing what happened.

"Hit my head…my girlfriend…saved me…stopped the bleeding…" Zig muttered, closing his eyes tightly.

"Zig!" I yelled. He complied by opening his eyes again and gripping my hand even tighter. The paramedic then looked at the other paramedic that was with her.

"We need to get this boy to the hospital!" She shouted. He nodded and got out the stretcher.

"…Maya…let her stay…" He said to the paramedic.

"You're a minor; she can't ride without a parent or guardian." The paramedic said.

"I'm her guardian! I'm her sister, I'm eighteen." Katie said, coming over and flashing her ID. The paramedic nodded and they proceeded to lift Zig off of my lap.

"Maya!" He cried out, his hand that was just holding mine reaching out for me.

"Ziggy, I'm right here." I assured, standing next to him and they took my gym shirt and disposed of it in a red plastic tub.

"We need to go. Ladies, this way." The male paramedic said, helping us into the ambulance. Zig was slid into the ambulance and the paramedics stayed on Zig's right side while we stayed on his left.

"We need to bandage his head." The female said. He gripped my hand in a crippling crunch. I brushed my hand over his wet forehead, whipping stray beads of sweat off.

"I'm calling Tristan and Tori," I stared, taking out my phone. Zig slapped it out of my hand.

"NO." he said, not harshly, but desperately.

"Okay." I agreed, for a reason unknown even to me.

"…Maya…" he said, another tear running down his face. I kissed it away.

"His heart rate's going up!" The paramedic shouted.

"That's because my girlfriend kissed me." He managed, squeezing my hand. I was suddenly his girlfriend. I went from Best Friend for Life to the girl he was in love with in ten minutes. The most popular freshmen at our school was in love with me. More importantly, I was just as in love with him. However, this "girlfriend" thing didn't make scene. He's with Tori.

About ten minutes later, we were at the hospital.

"Let's go." The paramedic said, pushing us gently out of the ambulance. Zig's head was up and he was searching for me. "Put your head down!" They commanded.

"Maya!" he returned.

"You need to put your head down so you don't restrict the blood flow!" She tried again.

"Ma-ya." He sang. Was he having fun annoying her? Knowing Zig, probably. But this could be life or death. How could he be joking around? Was he some kind of crazy?

The female looked annoyed, but waved me over.

"Maya!" He said happily when he saw me.

"Put your head down." The male commanded.

"But I want to see Maya."

"Zig, for crying out loud!" I said. He laughed under his breath and dropped his head down. They sighed in relief and pushed him inside the Emergency doors to the hospital.

"Zig, what's wrong with you?" I asked. He laughed.

"Maya, please, I was trying to lighten the mood."

"Zig, you seem to be doing better."

"Maya, I'm gonna be fine." He assured, taking my hand. I walked hand in hand with a man lying on a stretcher. This must've looked very odd to bystanders. Katie followed me, not saying a word.

A doctor came over and wheeled Zig down a hallway, breaking my grip on his hand.

"Maya!" he called back.

"I love you!" I called back to reassure him. And then he was around a corner and out of my sight. I turned to my sister, who told me that the paramedics told her to wait in the waiting area.

"Katie," I whispered. She hugged me and I sobbed into her shirt.

"What you just did was brave." She said. "Maya, he's gonna be fine. It's just a head wound."

"That's not what I'm crying about." I sobbed. She guided me over to a couch in a waiting area where we sat.

"Why are you weeping, baby sister?" She whispered. Even though Katie was the over achieving admired popular girl student body president, she still really cared about me.

"He's with Tori! And I kissed him! And said I was his girlfriend! I'm so in love with him! He doesn't even know!" I shrieked. She patted my blond waves.

"You just told him! There are witnesses." She said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. It didn't work.

"He was scared. He was just acting! Remember, we have drama together? He's a good actor!" I sobbed.

"I need a Maya…something. A boy requested her; I don't have her last name." Said a nurse. I stood up much too quickly and literally raced the woman down the hallway.

"Room A23!" She called. I only half heard her. I was too busy trying to find Zig. A19, A20, A21, A22, A23! I found the room and raced inside, knocking over a chair in the process.

"Zig!" I said once I saw him, gauze wrapped around his perfect head. The scratch on his jaw line had a bandage over it.

"Zig." I breathed once I saw him. He started laughing at me.

"My, you knocked over a chair." He chuckled. I blushed and picked up the chair. I then walked over to Zig and sat on the very edge of his bed.

"So what happened?" I asked. He groaned and pulled me in close to him, so I was sitting up against the headboard next to him, out legs tangled at the bottom of the bed. We both just stared at out feet, his vans, my jellybean-print converse.

"I was hanging out with Tori," he started. I groaned, knowing what was coming.

_We're soooo in love, thanks for getting us back togethe_r!

"And I realized something. I realized how wrong she was for me."

"Oh." I said, not sure how to respond to this.

"Maya, get me my backpack." He said, pointing to the black book bag that was on the chair. I hadn't even realized he had it. I grabbed it and he rummaged through it, pulling out a black case and a sketch pad.

"I'll show you." He said, unzipping the case. He shifted on the bed so he was still sitting next to me, but more facing me so I couldn't see what he was drawing.

"Zig,"

"Don't interrupt." He said. I nodded and stayed quiet. He pulled out a black pencil and I heard him make a few swift lines on the paper. Then he started making sketch lines, this I knew. A while later, he pulled out a yellow pencil. There were many swift movements, zigzag like lines filling part of the page. Next came a skin tone pencil, and he lightly brushed his drawing. I, for the life of me, couldn't figure out what he was drawing. It wasn't me, since he hadn't glanced at me once. Next was a pale pink. That one was used lightly. Then, it was followed by a darker yellow and a navy blue. The mustard yellow was used to draw quick, long lines and then used for shading. The navy blue was used to make what looked like small designs in the yellow. Finally, he pulled out a light blue, and made circular motions on the white paper.

"What do you think, Maya?" he asked me, turning the paper so I could see. I was wrong; he did illustrate me in a very eye-catching way.

It was me in my yellow Degrassi polo, and I could now see the navy blue had been used for the embroidered DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL logo on the right side. It was me; my glasses perched on my nose, my lips curved into a happy smile.

"Zig, you're an amazing artist!" I said. He shrugged.

"When I was little, my mom made me take an art class. They said I was good compared to the other first graders, and they let me go into an eighth grade level class." He laughed. I smiled and laughed out loud.

"What does this show me, besides me?" I asked, going back to his earlier promise.

"Maya, that's just it. You! I love you!" He said. I leaned in and kissed him. He took control of the kiss, making it deeper and more passionate.

"What about Tori?" I asked, once I'd forced him to pull away. His beautiful, innocent face became a mixture of relief and embarrassment.

"Oh…_her_." He said.

"Look, I know you're with her, so I'm gonna leave you alone." I said, water already forming behind my eyes.

"No!" He said quickly. "Don't go!" he said, lightly grabbing my arm and stopping me from getting up. I settled back down and he took my hand.

"I told Tori off after she tried to force me to quit sketching. She got pissed and started crying saying I broke her heart all over again. Then she ran away and must've told Tristan, because this morning he met up with me at school. He started telling me off about how I broke Tori's heart and I did something I regret." He said, looking down.

"Tell me." I whispered to him. He gripped my hand tighter.

"I told him he was a fag and that he didn't have any friends." I gasped.

"You didn't!" I gasped.

"But I did. I tried to take it back. But Owen came after me. Hence the head trauma." He said, pointing to the bandage around his head.

"Oh Zig, that's horrible." I said rubbing his arm.

"Owen beat the crap out of me." He said, looking up and meeting my gaze. "But I did it for you."

"For me?"

"I love you Maya. Always have, always will. I wanted to be with you ever since I met you. I only went out with Tori because I thought you wanted me to." He said.

"Zig, I love you too. Please stay with me." I said. He kissed me.

"I'd stay with you through the end of the world." He smiled, quoting a song I'd written. I giggled and he squeezed my hand.

"Was I worth getting beaten to a pulp?"

"While I was getting beaten, I had a pang of regret." He laughed softly. "But as soon as I opened my eyes and saw you caring for me, I knew it was worth it."

"I love you Zig."

"I'll never let you go." He promised. "Ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think3 Review please! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
